Corey Fogelmanis
) |occupation = Actor |years = 2011–present |nationality = American |role = Farkle Minkus Brenda}} Corey Fogelmanis is an American actor. He portrays Farkle Minkus in Girl Meets World. Biography Corey was born on August 13, 1999, the eldest child of Dain and Shannon Fogelmanis. Trivia *He attended Broadway Artists Alliance Intensive Workshops in NYC in 2011. *He has a younger sister named Baylee. *He started performing on stage at the age of 6. *He likes photography, singing, dancing and gymnastics. *He played guest role, Stevie Moops, on the I Didn't Do It episode "Stevie Likes Lindy," for Disney's "What The What?" Weekend. *Corey calls his fans Fogelmaniacs. *Corey was in every episode of season 1 of Girl Meets World, despite only being a guest star - he was promoted to an "Also Starring" credit half way through, and was officially promoted to the main cast for the second season. *Corey's Twitter and Instagram is @coreyfogelmanis. *Corey has 3 dogs. **His dog's names are Sunshine, Thunder and Lucy. *Corey has one cat. **Corey's cat's name is Fuglymonacles. *As of Summer 2018, the Fogelmanis household has 4 chickens. *Corey Fogelmanis' Fan Mail Address: 6212 Banner Ave Los Angeles CA 90038. *His middle name is Shain. ** His middle name, "Shain," is a portmanteau of his parent's first names Sh'annon and D'ain. *He and GMW co-stars, Sabrina Carpenter and August Maturo, were cast as the Darling siblings in a Christmas panto "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell A Pirates Christmas" for the 2015 Christmas season. *He has taken over the role of Max Doyle in the film Mostly Ghostly 3: One Night In Doom House, based on the works of R.L. Stine. *His last name "Fogelmanis" sounds somewhat similar to his character's name, Farkle Minkus. *Corey is the only one of the younger cast that does not play Pokemon Go!. *In February of 2017, Corey co-starred in "Dog Sees God" (Mature Audiences) a play by Bert V. Royal, as "Van" (an angsty teen version of Linus Van Pelt from "Peanuts"), the first project of Worst First Kiss Productions ''' which was formed by Corey's friends and fellow actors Chandler David, Joey Maya Safchik, Charlotte Weinman and Judy Durkin. *Corey designed his own limited-edition "Polaroid" Tee/sweat shirt stating: "In creating this shirt, I wanted to portray the subjectivity of photography. The nonspecific background is a green screen for your imagination. Hope you like it." - Corey. *As of January 2019, Corey and August Maturo remain the only '''GMW regulars not to have entries on the official Wikipedia website. * In May & June of 2017, Corey filmed PrankMe, an 8-episode TV series for the Fullscreen subscription service, which shot in the UK. It premiered on September 28, 2017. *Corey makes his theatrical film debut in Ma, a horror thriller starring Academy award winner, Octavia Spencer, which opened on May 31, 2019. *Corey was nominated for a 2019 Teen Choice Award in the category of #Choice Summer Movie Actor for his role in Ma, ''but the award went to Tom Holland for ''Spider-Man: Far From Home. Filmography 2019 Gallery Videos Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Teens Category:Main Cast Category:Actors Category:Season 3 cast